Zero's Journey
by RazorWing
Summary: This is the story of a trainer by the name of Zero, who sets out on a journey to become a pokémon master, only to find adventure and crushing defeats...


The young boy awoke in his bed that morning like he did every day. He sat up with   
a yawn and scratched his head. He looked at the clock that was on the stand at the side  
of his bed. It was Nine o'clock in the morning.. He usually didn't wake up this early..   
But this was a special day.. This was the day that he was going to become a Pokémon   
trainer! He had made sure that he set his alarm so that he wouldnt be late to the local   
lab.  
  
He got out of bed and pulled off the pajama top that he had worn to bed the night before  
and put on his black T-shirt. Next, he peeled off the bottoms and replaced them with his  
faded blue denim jeans. Finally, from the top of his dresser, he picked up his black cap  
with the name 'Zero' embroided across the front. He dusted it with his hand then placed it  
atop his head, covering his black spiked hair, with a smile.   
  
Zero stepped out of his room and closed the door behind him. He couldn't wait to get down   
to the Pokémon laboratory to get his pokémon! He had a while to decide which pokémon   
he would choose when he got there... In New Celadon, beginning trainers had a choice   
between a Bulbasaur, a Cyndaquil, or a Poliwag... He wasn't too fond of Poligwags, so it  
was a choice between the Cyndaquil or the Bulbasaur... And he knew which one he was   
going to choose... Bulbasaur had always been his favorite, as long as he could remember...  
So that was his obvious choice. He moved down the hallway, towards the stairs. Finally, he   
reached the staircase and began to walk down the steps.  
  
He reached the bottom of the stairs, which led into the living room. He didn't see his mother   
watching T.V. like she normally was, so he decided to check out the Kitchen... At least he   
could find out what that delicious smell was!  
  
He sniffed the air as he stepped into the kitchen.. The smell of Sausage and Bacon lingered  
in the air. He spotted his mom in front of the stove and cleared his throat to let her know he  
was there.   
  
She turned around and smiled happily at Zero with a plate in her hand. He could tell she was   
trying to keep a happy face, and attempting not to cry at the same time... She set the plate down  
on the table and at once Zero noticed all of the other food that was piled onto the plates in front of  
him.  
"Zero honey, I'm glad you're awake! You need to eat up to be strong for your journey today!"  
"I know Mom.. But I don't want to eat too much, or else I wont be able to make it out of town.. I'll  
be too full!"  
  
He smiled at his mom as he sat down and began to eat the food.  
  
After the meal, he sat in the chair, satisfied with the food. He patted his stomach and smiled   
once more at his mother.  
"It looks like it's time for me to go mom.. I don't want to be late, or all the good pokémon will be   
gone... I don't want to be stuck with a Poliwag..."  
"Okay honey.. Your backpack is completely packed up. It's got food for about two weeks, clean   
clothes, soap, and a few other necessities... I just wish your father were around to see you leave...   
He knew that you would grow up to be a great pokémon trainer..."  
"I know Mom... He would be proud..."  
  
Zero's mom tried to hold back tears, but couldn't quite do it.. A few tears streamed down her face as   
she saw him take his grey over-shirt and put it on. He picked up his back-pack and slipped the straps   
over his shoulders and opened the door to the outside world. He gave his mom one last glance, then   
stepped outside into the warm air.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The young boy moved quickly across the city, towards the lab, where his new pokémon were awaiting  
him... Along with Professor Ruby and the other beginning trainers... It took him about twenty minutes to   
cross the city, which wasn't as big as the original Celadon, but it was still pretty large...  
  
As he neared the lab, he could see the twenty some-odd beginning trainers that had gathered around the   
glass doors that led into the labs. The only person that Zero recognized was his long-time friend Mark   
Hallinger. Mark had been Zero's friend for as long as he could remember... They had both put off   
starting their training for three years to study pokémon, so they were the oldest beginners there at the   
age of Thirteen.  
  
As Zero neared the group, Mark saw him and waved his hand furiously to call him over. He looked  
towards Mark and smiled to let him know that he had saw him.   
  
Zero made his way through the crowd and to the front door, where Mark had been saving him a spot.  
"Hey Z! Glad to see you could make it! But don't you think you're cutting it a little close? The doors  
are about to open..."  
"Thanks for saving me a spot Mark. I'm really looking forward to this... I just hope Professor Ruby   
opens up soon.. It's kind of cold out here..."  
"No kidding Z. I've been here since seven this morning... That's why I got a spot right here by the  
door!"  
"Well, you've always been the early bird Mark... But if you think you're going to the Pokémon   
League before me, you're out of your mind!"  
  
Zero punched Mark in the shoulder playfully as he joked around about the Pokémon league. Of  
course it was a joke... But he hoped it would be true... He knew he could make it to the league  
before Mark.. Or anybody from New Celadon for that matter... But he knew the chances were slim...  
  
Suddenly, his thoughts were interrupted as a womans voice came over the loud-speaker. The voice  
told people to line up, single-file in front of the double doors so that the new trainers could be let one  
at a time to get their pokémon. Zero at once recognized the voice as Professor Ruby's. He knew Prof  
Ruby pretty well because he had been to the lab at least once a week ever since he had turned ten  
years old and was old enough to become a Trainer.  
  
After an initial scuffling, people began to line up behind him. He realized after a moment, that he was  
second in line! Mark was first in line because he had been first to get there. Zero was again interrupted  
by Mark tapping him on the shoulder.  
"Hey man, can you believe it? It's actually happening... We're actually going to become Trainers..."  
"I know Mark.. I can't wait to get my pokémon..."  
  
The doors slowly began to hiss as they opened. They seemed like they were beckoning the trainers  
to walk down the dimly lit hallway towards their destiny... Mark gave a wink to Zero as he turned around  
and stepped through the doorway and toward the room that would change his life forever... The doors  
closed behind him, leaving Zero to stand there alone, waiting for his time to enter the building.  
  
After a few minutes, the doors hissed open again, and Professor Ruby's voice again came over the speaker.  
"Next Trainer Please..."  
  
Zero stepped into the dark hallway and was startled as the door quickly closed behind him. He heard another  
voice call him from the room at the end of the hallway, which he knew to be Professor Ruby's personal   
laboratory. The voice belonged to Samuel, the professor's young assistant.   
  
Zero could make out the shadowed figure of Samuel, who was ushering him towards Ruby's lab.  
He slowly moved forward, following the walls into the lab. As he entered the lab area, he was greeted  
by Professor Ruby herself.  
  
Ruby had long red hair that was always kept in a ponytail. The hair brushed against the back of her bare  
knee's. She had fair skin and could always be seen wearing a buttoned up lab coat that reached half-way down   
her thighs. No one knew what she wore under the lab-coat, because she never took it off. Her blue eyes  
and cheery smile were the brightest part of her. The rest was pale, from lack of sunshine.  
  
She smiled as Zero entered the room.  
"Zero! It's good to finally see you in here for something other than pokémon research! It's about time you  
decided to go on your pokémon journey!"  
"I'm glad I can finally get a pokémon of my own! I've been wanting to do this for three years..."  
"Well, it's finally time... Do you know which pokémon you're going to choose?"  
"Of course! I've decided on Bulbasaur."  
"Bulbasaur! That's an excellent choice!"  
  
Ruby moved over to a large circular device that held several pokéball's and removed one. The ball looked   
just like all of the other's, and Zero wondered how she knew which one was which... He didn't have  
much time to think about it when Ruby came back over and handed the ball to him. His face lit up as   
he held the red and white sphere in his hand. His fingers slid over the small release button. With a click,  
the button was pressed.  
  
Suddenly, a red beam of energy released from the ball, and in front of him stood a small Bulbasaur.  
The green creature stood before him, it's red eyes looking him up and down. Finally, it said it's name  
approvingly at it's new Trainer. Zero breathed a sigh of relief as his pokémon accepted him. He knew  
how picky Bulbasaurs could be...   
  
Ruby looked at the two together and spoke up in her happy little voice.  
"So, what are you going to call him?"  
"I hadn't really thought about it..." Zero said, scrunching his face a little.  
  
He thought about it for a moment, then spoke up once again.  
"I think Stryke will do." he said.  
"Stryke? That's a wonderful name!" Ruby said with a quick little grin.  
"Now," she continued, "You'd better start your journey so I can get the other trainers their pokémon..."  
"Alright Professor! I'll be sure to update you on how Stryke is doing."  
"Okay Zero. I'll be waiting for your calls!"  
  
Zero looked towards Samuel, who was now pointing at a door that he hadn't seen when he first came  
into the room.. He then remembered that this was the door that led to the back of the lab... Apparently,  
Ruby didn't want him to be swamped by the other trainers when he left... This was also probably where  
Mark had gone... He opened the door, that he now realized was tinted, and let the sunlight into the little  
room.   
  
He stepped out into the grass-filled yard, followed by his Bulbasaur. It felt good to be back out in the warm  
sun again. Before the door could close behind him though, Professor Ruby stepped outside directly behind  
him. She tapped him on the shoulder to let him know she was there.  
  
Zero spun around as he felt her finger touch his shoulder, and was suprised to see her outside. She hardly EVER  
went outside...  
"What is it Professor?" he asked  
"Oh, I forgot to give you your Pokégear... It has a built in Pokédex, invented by Professor Samuel Oak in Pallet Town.  
You really should visit him someday Zero... And call me Ruby.. We've known each other far too long for you to still  
call me Professor..."  
"Okay Pr... Ruby. I think I'll say hi for you when I go through there... That's not too far from Viridian City from  
what I've heard..."  
"You're right Zero. It's only about ten miles from Viridian... Well.. I've got to go give the other trainers their  
pokémon... But don't forget to call Zero."  
"I wont Ruby. I'll let you know everything that happens."  
  
Zero took the Pokégear from Ruby and smiled at her once again as he began to walk out of the grass-filled yard.   
He was headed towards the edge of town... And the beginning of a new life... 


End file.
